Creating Reminiscences
by HL311
Summary: The teens were back, or rather, the now young grown ups were back. Graduating college, the young adults are about to be entering the 'big world' on their own. But, no matter what, they will always be having fun with their families, especially in the summertime. SEQUEL TO GRATIFYING MOMENTS (Ratings will change in future) [Braden/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Literally Grown Ups

…**..**

…**.. Few Years Later: …..**

…**..**

The pool house French doors slowly open up then were gently shut to not disturb the twenty-two year old female that laid on the couch in the living room area.

The female that laid on the couch was none other than Rayne Feder, who was dressed in her light blue nursing scrubs and she had just returned home from working long hours at a nursing station at the local hospital. Being a senior in college now, Rayne took the opportunity to immediately get working in the field to get hands on experience.

A backpack hit the woods floors with a soft thud as the figure that came in earlier was now slowly crawling them self over Rayne's body. They rest their hands on either side of her head and rested their knees against either side of her hips. Leaning down, they dropped a light kiss her forehead before pulling back.

The feeling of the kiss was enough to slowly arouse her from her light slumber.

Emerald green eyes were now staring up into baby blue eyes.

"Braden, how was student teaching today?" Rayne softly asked her boyfriend of almost five years.

At the age of twenty-two, nearing the end of their senior year in college was Braden, Rayne, Greg, and Andre.

Once Rayne graduates, she was going straight into the nursing field. For Braden, he was already student teaching as a chemistry teacher at the local high school. As for Andre and Greg, the two were debating whether or not to go continue their education to go for their masters in the economic field. The two best friends wanted to open some sort of business together in the near future.

"It was interesting. A lot of the students were saying that they like me as their teacher more than their regular teacher. They said that I was fun and I happen to teach everything in a simpler way were they can fully understand everything and a lot quicker too." Braden told her as he kept himself hovering above her.

"That is a good thing."

"How was nursing today?"

"Tiring, but good. I had to treat a few patients with the doctor. An older woman said that I was a sweet girl."

"I have to agree with the old lady's words." Braden agreed then bent down to press his lips against her own.

Rayne hands came up to grip his muscular biceps as they kept kissing one another for a good minute. Braden pulled away first, but not without pecking her lips one more time before pushing himself off of her.

"I have to grade some papers." Braden told her as he walked to his backpack and kneeled down next to it. He unzipped it and he pulled out a full file with the students packets in it.

"Is that homework?"

"Yep." Braden answered as he stood straight up and flashed a charming smile at her.

"Well, look at you go, Mr. Higgins." Rayne praised as she sat up on the couch and watched Braden give her a modeling pose with a wink. She laughed causing him to chuckle and make his way to the breakfast island to sit at and start grading and marking the papers.

Pushing herself up and off the couch, Rayne walked to the kitchen area to open the fridge up, and started pulling out necessary ingredients to make dinner tonight. She grabbed the bowl with marinated beef that she put in earlier today and put it on the counter. Braden glanced up from his work to stare at it and then he instantly knew what she was going to make for dinner.

"Making beef stew?"

"Indeed, I am." Rayne confirmed glancing over her shoulder to see Braden widely smiling as she was making one of his favorites. She winked at him before turning back to setting up a cutting board to begin cutting up vegetables. While she did that, Braden kept grading papers.

The two were still living in the pool house until they graduate. They have been talking about getting their own place, but they want to make sure that they have steady jobs first before taking the huge step.

For now, Rayne parents did state that since they were adults, they would have to be adults. Thus, that was buying their own groceries or anything they might need to live in the pool house.

While Rayne kept cooking, her eyes would roam around and mostly end up on Braden, concentrating on grading the papers. She took in how the four years changed his appearance.

Finally, at the age of twenty-two, Braden stop growing and he now stood at 6ft 4in. He still has his athletic, muscular body that Rayne loves to run her hands all over. His platinum blond hair was brushing the side of his neck, but lately he kept his hair tended to instead of it being messy like he did as a teenager.

But what really shock Rayne about Braden was that one day when Braden was swimming around in the pool, she took notice that almost all his tattoos were gone and only a few remained.

Come to later find out, Braden and her father have been going to a place to get his tattoos removed. On questioning him about that, Braden told Rayne that they weren't good designs and they were a bit childish. But also, he doesn't need his future students to see them. However, the few that he kept were good ones. On his right forearm was the words 'No Limitations,' and on his left forearm was his full name and her full name. She remembered telling him to never put her name onto his body, but he didn't listen.

Other than the tattoos, Braden also decided that he liked the clean shave look. He shaved his bread and mustache right off. Overall, he was still her badass, sexy man that she knows and loves.

As for Rayne, her appearance changed too.

Her black wavy hair was slightly past her mid-back. She stood at 5ft 7in and she still has her slender, athletic body thanks to working out with Braden, but also, doing college softball. Her curves developed slightly more on her body—but not as curvy as her mother though—and Rayne went from B cup to a C cup. Overall, she could say that she grew up too.

Glancing away from Braden, Rayne quickly finish up with chopping the vegetables and thrown them into the pot on the stove, watching them disappear in the broth that she put beef cubes in.

After an hour and a half, dinner was done. It was also enough time for Braden to finish up with marking and grading the students work. He disappear upstairs to put his things away and to come back down in comfortable clothes as he wanted to get out of the black slacks and button up blue shirt with a tie.

When Braden was back downstairs, he appeared behind Rayne and wrapped his powerful arms around her waist from behind. He pressed his body up against hers and rested his chin on her left shoulder, watching her fill up two bowls with dinner.

"Smell delicious. I'll reward you later on tonight." Braden whispered into her ear, giving the shell of it a kiss when he pulled away.

Rayne shook her head, gently smiling while she turned around to face him and handed him his bowl. He gave her a wink before they walked together to the kitchen table and sat down across from one another.

As they ate, Braden remember the first time that Rayne offer to cook for them. At first he was terrified as he didn't know if Rayne could cook in the first place. But when she did, he fell in love with her cooking. It was even better when she made dessert, which he was glad she doesn't make all the time because he would definitely gain weight from it. They have decided that Rayne has a hidden talent which was cooking and baking, where Braden would always compliment her work.

"This is so good." Braden groan as he ate the last bite of his soup before getting up to get himself seconds.

Rayne grinned as she watched him get himself seconds. She knew that he would go for thirds then she would have to put the rest in a container or else Braden would be up all night eating it.

A knock on the French doors caused Rayne to look over to see her dad with a now four year old, Avalina, which they call her Ava in his arms. She was the youngest of the Feder children.

"Come in." Braden said loud enough for Lenny to hear through the French doors.

"What's up, dad?" Rayne asked as she sat back when her little sister came running over and climb onto her lap. Rayne wrapped her arms around her little sister and smiled down at her.

"Well, I have come by to inform you two that we are going to have our annual summer fun at the lake house."

"Awesome." Braden said, sitting himself down at the table and began to eat his second helpings of beef stew.

"When are we leaving?" Rayne queried.

"When your brother and Andre get home or should I say after you four graduate." Lenny said as he sat himself down at the table and leaned back in the wooden chair.

"So in another week."

"Yes. Wow, you four are graduating already. I feel old."

"Don't feel old, daddy." Ava cutely said with a dimple smile.

Rayne smiled down at Ava, not really able to get over her little sister cuteness. Braden grin as he found that the youngest Feder was absolutely adorable, but also, his eyes soften upon seeing how great Rayne was with kids.

"You're too cute, kid." Lenny chuckle, sitting up in his chair now and running his right hand through his hair.

"I can't believe Ava is going to be starting pre-school in the fall." Rayne lowly pointed out.

"Don't remind me. Once again, feeling old here."

"Dad, come on, you're like late forties." Rayne stated.

"Still, don't remind me." Lenny clapped his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes and began to hum underneath his breath as he did not want to hear anymore.

Braden snicker while Rayne shook her head at her father's childish manner.

"Daddy is silly." Rayne whispered to Ava as the little one was staring confusedly at her father, wondering why he was acting like he was.

"Silly daddy." Ava pointed at him which caused all of the adults to laugh.

"Well, I need to head back to the main house with this little one. Mommy, finish making her god knows what dish." Lenny stood up, reaching out and taking Ava back into his arms.

"What is a god knows what dish, daddy?" Ava innocently asked.

"Something that mommy makes and we are force to eat." Lenny answered, waving his free hand at Braden and Rayne before leaving the pool house.

Rayne stood up from the table, grabbing her bowl and bringing it over to the sink where she began to wash it off. Braden soon appear beside her, washing his own bowl out while glancing at her drying her bowl and spoon off.

"You're good with kids." Braden lowly said her as he was rinsing the spoon off.

Her eyebrows rose at his comment and she looked at him before setting the bowl onto the drying rack to let it air dry overnight.

"Thanks. I guess it was from growing up with younger siblings and having patience with them." Rayne shrugged her shoulders while coming up with that idea of why she was good with children.

"Or you just have the knack for it." Braden pointed out, watching her heading for the stairs.

She paused on the bottom and looked over at him with curious eyes. For him to keep mentioning children, Rayne was starting to believe that Braden was having baby fever. Usually people point out that women, but it seem like Braden was having it.

"Having thoughts lately, Braden?"

"For the future." He winked at her causing her to grin, turn her way back towards the stairs and she made her journey up them. She really needed a shower and to lie in bed just to get off her feet.

Once Braden finished up with his bowl and silverware, he set it in the drying rack and made his trip upstairs to Rayne and his bedroom. The thought of children and their own place kept flowing through his head.

Entering their bedroom, Braden pulled his t-shirt off while trudging his way towards the bedroom's connected on bathroom where he could hear Rayne softly humming to herself as she took a shower.

Gently turning the knob to the bathroom door, he opened it enough to allow himself to slide through and he soundlessly shuts it behind him.

Stripping out of the rest of his clothes, Braden walked on his toes towards the walk in shower with a smirk. Rayne back was to him causing his smirk to turn into a mischievous one.

Somehow, he managed to open the glass door with no sound and he let it go to shut behind him on its own. Immediately, he stepped up toward Rayne and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"AH! Dammit, Braden! You do that to me every time!"

He only chuckle in her ear while ducking his head to tuck away into the side of her neck as he felt the rush of warm water rain down upon him too.

"We should save water, so let's take one together."

"Braden, we don't even pay the bills. It's my father home, remember?" Rayne gently laughed as she lean back against him while watching him reach out to grab the shampoo off the shelf.

"Well, then let's stay in here for a while."

"What? Until we get prune like a raisin." Rayne watched as Braden open the shampoo bottle in front of them and he stepped away to put on his hand to begin doing his hair.

She took the bottle from him and she set it back on the shower shelf since she already washed her hair before he snuck in. Turning to face Braden, she watched as he scrubbed his hair then he stepped underneath the shower head and let the water rinse the shampoo out.

Her hand reached over to the shelf to grab the conditioner for him, but her eyes did not stray away from body as she watched the soap suds zealously run down his body, tracing every crevices of his muscles.

"You're staring Rayne."

"Can't help it."

Braden laughed while reaching out and he pulled her up against his body. Rayne innocently held up the conditioner bottle to which he took away from her and he set it back on the shelf.

"Braden?" Her eyebrows rose in a questionable state for his action.

"The conditioner can wait a bit." Braden assured her then bent his head down to rest his lips against the underside of her jaw then begin to work his way of leaving a trail of kisses down the side of her neck then back up to underneath her left ear.

"I do remember saying earlier that I'm going to reward you tonight for making one of my favorite dinner tonight." Braden particularly purred into her ear causing her to slightly melt into his arms.

Braden leaned back to see her reaction to his comment and he grin as he was not disappointed on seeing the desire flowing through her green eyes.

Rayne trailed her fingertips up his abs, up to his chest pectorals before she looked up at him with a slight raised of her thin dark eyebrows and a cunning smirk.

"What are you waiting for?" Rayne purred.

After a reply like that from her, her lips were smothered by his own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Also, if anyone is wondering. This has been updated on 10/13/15. The first few chapters are under construction. **

**Anyways, here is the first chapter of the Sequel to **_**Gratifying Moments.**_

**Now, this story is going to be about the kids growing up and starting to get ready for the 'big world.'**

**So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters:****I do not own anything about the **_**Grown Ups**_** Series. However, I do own my original characters, Rayne and whoever isn't mention or a part of the movie.**

_**(P.S. Check out my other stories either on this profile or my other profile, which is HLecter511…if you like the Hannibal series it's on that profile too. Also, with other stories. Thanks.)**_

**Please leave behind reviews. **

**Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Finally!

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

The thudding was getting louder and louder as Rayne walked up a small set of stairs before she was walking across a stage. Her heartbeats were pounding in her ears as if her heart traveled up to rest within her brain.

In her mind, she was repeatedly thinking _'don't trip, don't trip'_ as she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of four hundred of her fellow senior classmates.

As Rayne got closer to the president of the college with an automatic smile coming to her lips, everything was becoming clearer. The thudding in her ears were calming down and she began to hear the clapping of fellow classmates and parents.

She could literally hear her father screaming her name with her mother, siblings and family friends.

Accepting the diploma from the president and shaking his hand, Rayne shook hands with the vice and a few of the deans before holding up the diploma while she was walking across the stage.

That action had caused her family to scream even louder causing her to smile and she looked forward as she walked off the stage and she headed back to her seat.

When it was Braden turn, Rayne shouted his name with a smile then she laughed when Braden held up his diploma with a wide smile. She clapped for her boyfriend and kept her eyes on him as he began to make his way back to his seat, but he did glance at her with a wink.

Once the last person was announced and the president wished them all luck to the class of 2015, everyone threw their hats up. Rayne only tossed her up a little and caught it since she decorated the top of her cap and she didn't want to lose it in the large class.

As they exit, Rayne eyes found her family and she waved at them. She could see her father holding her happy yet crying mother in his arms. Her eyes scan over her family, seeing her two sisters, Becky and Ava, and then she took in her two brothers, Greg and Keithie. Her twin brother, Greg has graduated two days before Braden and her; thus, he was able to come see their graduation.

Once they were allowed to go off on their own, Rayne ran to her family and she was instantly enclose in hugs with words of _'I'm proud of you'_ from her parents.

"Hey, save some hugging for us too." Eric shouted with a laugh as Rayne ran to her father's friends and close family friends to give them all hugs too.

When she hugged all the family friends, she turned around and laugh at the sight before her. Everyone else turn to see what she was laughing at and upon seeing what it was, they began laughing and taking pictures.

Braden was hugging his father, Marcus, but he literally lifted Marcus off the ground and squeezing the life out of him.

"Braden, I think that your father is going to pass out from lack of oxygen." Lenny exclaimed, laughing as Braden drop Marcus to the ground.

The shorter of the friends, Marcus, swayed on his feet before patting his son of the chest.

"Congrats son. I'm going to go sit down and try to get oxygen in my lungs." Marcus croaked out, swaying on his feet before falling to the ground and just sat there.

"We did it!" Rayne shouted, running toward Braden.

He open his arms and he wrapped them around her body, picking her up and spinning her around. When Braden set her down, he took her diploma and he handed hers and his diploma off to her father. Her father gave her a grin, but tears appearing in his eyes.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Rayne whispered as she saw her father holding Braden and her diploma to his chest.

"I'm feeling old and you are growing up into a beautiful woman." Lenny answered, nodding his head behind her.

Turning around, Rayne saw that Braden was going down onto one knee. Her eyes widen and she knew why her father was getting emotional. Swallowing a large gulp, tears began to form into her eyes and her right hand came over her mouth at the sight of what Braden was doing.

"You know that I'm not really a person to speak emotional things and what not, but with you they appear to form. For five years we been together and every day, every second was never dull. Instead, our relationship only blooms with smiles and memories. For some odd reason, you stood by me even when I'm seen as an asshole and scary person by everyone. But you were able to see right through that and you didn't turn away. I honestly feel corny speaking like this, but it's the truth and I'm in love with you Rayne, and I wish and hope that we can continue this forever. Will you marry me?" Braden voice was becoming hoarse half way through the speech as emotions were catching up to him.

He pulled out a dark blue velvet box and open it up to show a stunning three round four carat diamonds on a silver band.

Once again the thudding of her heartbeats were bouncing in her ears as she was overcome with a wave of emotions. She couldn't believe that this was seriously happening, but seeing Braden face hold nervousness and holding open the box open with a stunning ring nestle inside, it was real.

Dropping her right hand from her mouth, Rayne open her mouth but shut it as she felt like her voice was gone. Licking her lips, she open her mouth again with a lone tear going down her cheek.

"Y…Yes. Yes, I will marry you Braden." Rayne whispered with a watery smile. She held out her left hand, spreading her fingers apart a bit.

A wide smile came on his lips and he pulled the ring out of the box to place upon her left ring finger. It slid right on and perfectly stayed there.

A perfect fit.

Tucking the box away in his pant pockets, Braden stood up, but not without wrapping his powerful arms around her waist, tugging her close to his body and giving her a very deep passionate kiss.

Their parents and family friends were clapping, whistling and hollering with excitement at the two. People that were around and witness what happen were clapping and smiling at the newly engaged couple.

Braden tucked his hands under her butt and lifted her up causing Rayne to automatically wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips never parting from one another.

"Alright, alright, you two. We don't need to witness you two rolling around in bed or should I say grass. Save it for later." Lenny waved his hands around.

"Daddy, what does rolling in bed mean?" Ava asked, staring up at her father with curious eyes.

This caused everyone to laugh, except Roxanne who gave a nice, playful swat on a chuckling Lenny's shoulder.

"It's something you'll learn in the future. Hopefully never." Lenny said, not wanting to see his youngest interest in boys until she was at the age of thirty or older. He didn't want any of his children growing up anytime soon, but it was happening.

"Lenny!" Roxanne stared at him, trying to keep a straight face but her lips were twitching into a smile.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Lenny's youngest is going to become a nun with him around." Marcus pointed out causing Eric and Kurt to chuckle as they got images of Lenny not letting any boys come around the house for his daughters.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving." Keithie groan to which they all nod their heads in agreement.

Braden set Rayne onto her feet and kept his left arm around her waist. He couldn't stop touching or kissing her. She was simply intoxicating to him and now that she his fiancée, the feeling only gotten worst. But it was a very good feeling that he never wanted to go away.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

His fingertips trace the detail feathers tattoo up her right side, grinning as she shivered a bit underneath his touch.

"Why angel feathers?"

"No clue. I just like anything with angel feathers or wings." Rayne whispered back, staring into Braden's eyes.

They were lying chest to chest and press up against one another. The sheer sweat was evident of the passionate escapade they just had a few moments ago. Now, they were basking in cloud nine while letting their hands wander across each other's bodies.

Grabbing her left hand that was resting on his chest, he brought it up to his lips and laid his lips on her ring finger, kissing the ring that showed she was his fiancée. Whenever Braden was with her, he turn into a die-hard romantic. He was smitten with her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Braden." Rayne smiled, leaning forwards to peck his lips.

Braden brought her left hand up to his shoulder and he leaned forward to deepen the kiss while rolling a bit on top of her. Her hand clenched his shoulder as the familiar feeling of warmth was forming in her lower stomach again.

"Braden." She breathlessly gasped against his lips as his right hand was trailing down her side and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze.

"I can't stop touching you." Braden mumbled against her lips, fully rolling on top of her and resting his hands on either side of her head.

Her hands were trailing up and down his torso, feeling his muscles flexing underneath her touch. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Braden grin against her lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I can't stop touching you either." Rayne smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck just as he continue their passionate escapade.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is sort of a short chapter to me, but I just want to speed up on how everyone is starting to grow up.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far!**

**Please R &amp; R**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** The Summer Lake House

…**..**

…**.. Week Later: …..**

…**..**

It had been a week after graduating from college and a week after getting engaged to Braden. Now, since Rayne's mother, Roxanne was a top fashion designer, she was immediately on about wedding plans for Rayne.

A few times Lenny stole Rayne away to get her away from Roxanne since they both knew that she could be crazy when it came to getting everything ready. Lenny would take Rayne out to the ice cream parlor or they would go find some sort of fun activity to do.

While Rayne still did work at the hospital, Braden was still working as a substitute teacher at the private high school. He was debating whether or not to go get his masters, but for now, he was applying to work full time as a teacher since he didn't need his masters to work as a teacher at a private school.

In the pool house, Rayne entered to see Braden flipping through a magazine and every so often he would write something down on a notepad. Stepping closer to him, she notice it was a catalog on houses.

"Braden?"

He looked up at her with a gentle grin and sat back in the chair, reaching out with his left hand and pulling her down onto his lap. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and rest his chin upon her left shoulder, kissing the side of her neck then shutting his eyes.

"I'm just looking. I was thinking about our own place once we get marry." He softly told her, opening his eyes back up and taking in a deep inhale of her scent. Her scent of pomegranates soothe him.

"We should get packing since we are going to the summer house tomorrow."

"Well, let's get going." Braden stood up, picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs.

Rayne just relaxed in his arms, wrapping her right arm around his neck and enjoying how Braden treated her like a queen.

Downstairs, Lenny came into the pool house to drop off a catalog on wedding cakes from Roxanne. As he set the catalog down on the kitchen table, he noticed a catalog open and it was about houses. There was a notepad on the side with various numbers on it and whatnot.

Looking toward the stairs, Lenny was realizing just how much his children have grown. He picked up the house catalog, eyeing it before placing it back down and walking out of the house, thinking about the future.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Braden was driving Rayne's Jeep Rubicon to the summer house. He glanced at the passenger seat where Rayne passed out sleeping, which was going to be short since the summer house was only twenty minutes away.

The summer house was originally just a place that Lenny rented out years ago where he reunited with his friends and their family. There they had a blast. Braden wasn't there that first year that the summer house was rented out, but he was there a few years ago. Now, once again, they were going to the summer house to have another family friend gathering and have a fun, relaxing time.

Pulling up beside his father's mustang, Braden shut off the Rubicon and he reached over to touch his fiancée on the cheek. He let the word fiancée to repeatedly echo in his head, feeling the pleasant feeling of being engage with a woman like Rayne. Someone who saw past his hard ass exterior and weave her way into his heart, loving him like no other.

"Rayne, beautiful, wake up."

"We're there already?" She mumbled, yawning making him to chuckle and unlock the doors.

The two got out, opening the backdoors to grab their suitcases then began to make their way to the beautiful summer house that was near a just as beautiful lake. As if hearing them walking up the gravel walk way, the door open up to show an eleven year old Becky and four year old Ava.

Rayne set her suitcase down to pick up her two little sisters. Braden chuckle, shaking his head as he picked up Rayne's suitcase, carrying it inside. Even though Rayne and Braden lived in the pool house, they never had the time to hang around with their family or friends. They went into the work world immediately, even when they were in college. They were working at jobs that they had majored in, loving every minute of it.

When Rayne entered the house, she noticed that everyone was presence and stood around the living room.

"Alright, now that the newly engage couple is here, we are assigning rooms. The younglings are in the room that they were in through all these years we came here. Actually everyone gets the same room except Braden and Rayne get the room that Kurt's mother used to stay in. Since she didn't want to come this year and went onto a trip with her friends."

"Thank god. Don't have to listen to her about her bunions." Kurt muttered making Eric and Marcus to snort in amusement. Both Eric and Kurt got a light slap on the arms by their wives that were trying to keep the amuse looks off their faces.

"Wait, dad what about Nancy and me?" Greg blurted out, Nancy, hugging his left arm and having a pout on her face.

Everyone seem to roll their eyes at Nancy sucking up to Greg. Their relationship had been an interesting one. Last year they had an almost break up, but then Nancy came sucking back up to Greg, to which Keithie kept mentioning about Nancy wanting the fame of being with Feder. Rayne made sure that Keithie didn't blurt that out to Greg because she didn't want to see a fight happen.

"Same place that you stayed in before. The attic, which was turned into a guest bedroom. That's yours again." Lenny stated making Greg to nod and Nancy to sigh but nod anyways.

"Hopefully there's no bugs." Nancy stated.

"We can put a bug zapper up there." Lenny sarcastically said.

"Yeah, maybe it can zap away the pesky ones that cling to people." Keithie said giving Nancy a mocking smirk.

His comment had cause Rayne to slap her right hand over her mouth to not burst out laughing, but Braden laughed out loud anyways with a few of the parents. As for Greg, he sent everyone a glare. He soon looked away as he knew that he wasn't going to win any of the battles that he had with his parents.

Everyone stood there until Rayne bent down to pick up her suitcase, but Braden took it in one hand and he held his in the other. He bent down, pecking the top of her head and nodding for her to lead the way.

"Greg, can you pick up my bag?" Nancy said, a bit jealous of how impeccable Braden and Rayne's relationship was, especially now that they were engage.

"Yeah." Greg bent down to pick up Nancy pink and purple suitcase, but grunted as he could barely lift it up easily. He now knew why she rolled it in.

"What do you have in there, bricks?" Marcus pointed out as he watched with everyone else on Greg struggling to lift the suitcase up.

Realizing that he wasn't going to pick the suitcase up by the handles, Greg tipped the suitcase over onto its wheels and began to wheel it, but that wasn't going to last for long since there was stairs to get up onto the next platform of the house then the stairs to the attic room.

"My clothes, makeup and other toilettes." Nancy answered then turned away from everyone with a flick of her hair and walking after the struggling Greg with her suitcase.

"Why is he still with her?"

"No clue."

"First time meeting her, she seem like a polite girl. Now she is becoming highly annoying." Eric's wife, Sally stated making the other parents to nod in agreement.

"Anyways, let's unpack then figure out what to do around here. I think there is a fair coming around here soon." Lenny told everyone, walking off towards the hallway to get to Roxanne and his bedroom.

Everyone broke apart to do what Lenny suggested, unpacking their things, settle in and then make plans for the time they were to spend at the lake house.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Once everything was unpacked, Rayne rolled over on the king size bed to see Braden sat down on the edge of the bed and he was staring out the French doors that looked out at the lake.

Crawling across the bed, Rayne sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind with her chin rested on his left shoulder. Lying her lips against the side of his head, she grin as he reached up to rest his hands on her arms.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's very relaxing." Braden answered, nodding his head at the same time as he stared out at the lake and knowing that he had to go swimming in it soon. He was thinking about doing a night swim with Rayne.

As if reading his mind, Rayne brought what he was thinking right up.

"What about swimming tonight? You and me, under the night stars." Rayne softly purred into his ear making him to chuckle and pull her arms away from him.

Rayne sat back the heels of her feet, grinning as Braden turned around to face her, leaning forward to peck her lips. He placed his hands on either side of her and rest his forehead against her forehead, staring straight into her eyes.

"You read my mind." Braden peck her lips again before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the bed. He set her down on the ground, keeping his right arm around her waist as he led her out of their bedroom.

Upon entering the front of the house, everyone was standing around and seem to be debating on whether or not to go check out this fair or go to the water park.

"Why not go to the fair and have fun there and then tomorrow we go to the waterpark. The waterpark is going to be there for the whole summer while fairs last for a week or two." Rayne suggested making everyone to look at her then got this realization look upon their faces as Rayne did have a point.

"Fair it is!" Lenny shouted making the youngest of the group to shout with excitement.

Everyone got into their vehicles, leaving the summer lake house to go to this fair that was in the small town that was ten minutes down the road. Upon coming to the fair, there was many rides seen from the parking lot, the smell of various fair fry foods was drifting in the air and the enjoyment of people was heard.

Lenny paid for everyone, getting bracelets for everyone to get on all rides without tickets. IT was the unlimited past. Once everyone walked around the fair with each other, the teens and young adults split from their parents and themselves to go on their own.

Braden and Rayne went off to a few rides, enjoying the fun vibes that the fair gives off. It appear that Greg, Nancy, and Andrea follow them, making up the excuse of how they should stick together as they were the young adult group.

"A rollercoaster. Let's go!" Braden evilly chuckle as he held Rayne's hand and walked in the direction of where the rollercoaster was.

A grin came onto Rayne's lips as she glanced over to her twin brother, seeing him getting and unsure look. He even glance at Andrea, who wasn't looking forward to the rollercoaster either, especially with the way that Braden let out an evil chuckle.

Rayne and Braden sat in the front with Greg and Nancy sitting behind them then Andrea sitting behind them. When the rollercoaster jolted forwards, Greg made an unsure groan and Andrea was fidgeting in his seat. Nancy just curl up against Greg and repeatedly kept saying how they shouldn't went on something else.

"Does she ever shut up?" Braden whispered into Rayne's ear making her to grin and look at him shaking her head.

"There's no off button."

"Shit. I wish there was a mute one."

"That is where duct tape comes into the picture." Rayne jokily whispered in reply, kissing underneath his ear before looking forward as the rollercoaster reached the top of the hill before going over.

Braden was chuckling at her last remark but quickly threw his arms in the air as they begin going down the large drop.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Braden shouted while Rayne let out a scream then laughter.

Behind her, Greg was shouting louder than Nancy and Andrea was screaming in a high-pitch tone, not liking roller coaster with large drops. They kept yelling as the roller-coaster that they were on had many hills and drops and sharp turns.

Once the roller-coaster hits the brakes, Braden fist pumps the air and loving the adrenaline that was pumping through his body system. He turns to Rayne, giving her a deep kiss then pulling away, grinning at her. The two get off the roller-coaster when the bars were lifted up and they quickly walk off toward the next ride.

They did stop to look behind them at the others, seeing Andrea bent over behind a trash barrel throwing up and Greg shaking his head, trying to act brave in front of Nancy, who was complaining about riding something smaller or playing games so that Greg can win her things.

"Suck it up!" Braden shouted at them before wrapping his left arm around Rayne waist and they begin walking towards the scrambler.

Once again, they were follow by the others and on this ride, once they got off, Braden and Rayne watch as not only Andrea throwing up for becoming dizzy, but now Greg too. To the side, Nancy was holding her stomach with her left arm and right hand over her mouth to not throw up too.

"Let's get away now." Braden whispered making Rayne to nod and they held hands while quickly jogging away to get away from them.

"Games?"

"Yeah." Braden nodded, smiling down at her as she smiles back up at him.

For the next half an hour they play games, getting a few stuff animals here and there. Rayne smile as Braden won a stuff animal dog then handed it to a child that was also playing the game and wanted that dog.

"That was sweet of you." Rayne pushed herself up against Braden making him to smile down at her and gladly accepted her affectionate kiss.

Soon, the sun was setting and cellphones went off showing a text message from Lenny about heading out and going to a restaurant for dinner. Thus, Rayne and Braden play one last game with throwing rings on bottles. Coming down to their last rings, Braden made Rayne rub the ring in between her hands before handing it to him. Eyeing the few bottles that he hopes the ring gets on, Braden gently tossed it like a Frisbee, watching it bounce around before looping around one of the necks of the bottle.

"Oh my god! Braden you did it!"

The person came over asking what prize they want. Braden picked out the largest stuff animal of a dolphin and hand it to Rayne. She hugged it close, smiling at Braden as he couldn't help but snap a photo of her with his smartphone.

Arms filled with prizes, body fill with adrenaline from the rides and smile on their faces for the fun time at the fair, Braden and Rayne walked to the parking lot where they saw everyone else waiting to go.

"Whoa, seems like you two had success at the games."

"Oh yeah." Rayne said, hugging the large dolphin to herself while Braden gave the smaller stuff animals to Becky, Bean and Ava to have.

Rayne kept the dolphin to herself as she loved how large it was, soft and she loved dolphins in general. Putting the dolphin in the backseat, Braden chuckle as Rayne buckles it in as if it was a small person.

"You're not right."

She stuck her tongue out at him before shutting the backdoor and getting into the passenger seat. Once their seatbelts were buckle, the vehicle turn on, Braden drove behind Lenny with the others trailing behind.

Reaching out on the center console, Braden took hold of Rayne's left hand, caressing the shiny expensive engagement ring on her finger before lifting her hand up and kissing the back of it.

Rayne looked at him with a smile and twinkle in her emerald green eyes and he was happy to return the same gesture.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**It's sort of a filler, but the next chapter will have talk about the wedding plan and whatnot.**

**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I sort of rush through to make this chapter. But please enjoy it!**

**Thanks and Enjoy! **


End file.
